Power Rangers Ronin
Power Rangers Ronin is the twenty-third season of Future Beetle's Power Rangers series. This season was preceded by Power Rangers Aqua Surge and succeeded by Power Rangers Engine Drive. It also contains elements from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, and Power Rangers Samurai/Power Rangers Super Samurai and some elements from Kamen Rider Gaim. Plot Characters Rangers Other Rangers Allies *Master Shogun *Aqua Surge Rangers Civilians *Stella Schortinghuis *Julia *Chris Villains *Renegade Warriors **Lord Xandread **Beautica **Octopox **Genester **Dreker **Marblings *Renegade Constestants **Tooya **Scorpionic **Rofer **Doublestone **Dreadhead **Negatron **Yamiror **Madimot **Desperaino **Robtish **Flarephant - based on Hachouchin from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger **Vulpes **Steeleto **Antberry **Splitface **Turtrick - based on Sasamatage from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger **Rhinonourus **Armadevil **Switchbeast **Eyescar **Crustor **Skarf **Duplicator **Puppettrap - based on Kugutsukai from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger **Grinataur **Epoxar **Maldan **Pestilox **Fiera **Gigertox **Gred **Trickster Arsenal Transforming Devices *Roninizers♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ - the five core and extra rangers' morphing devices, it allows them to transform into the Ronin Rangers *Ronin Morpher♦ *Black Box - Super mode morpher **Shogun Buckle - Battlizer morpher **Ronin Battle Morpher - The Red Ranger uses this morpher to transform himself into Red Bushido Warrior as the battlizer. Multi-Use Devices *Power Hexagons Sidearms and Individual Weapons *Spin Sword **Fire Crusher - Red Ranger's zanbato♦ **Aqua Bow - Blue Ranger's bow♦ **Forest Staff - Green Ranger's spear♦ **Earth Boomerang - Yellow Ranger's fuuma shuriken♦ **Sky Fan - Pink Ranger's war fan♦ **Mega Blade - control device for the zords *Serpent Sword - Spin Sword with the Serpent Hexagon *Bushido Daisho *Shogun Blade - White Ranger's Japanese sword♦ *Light Sai - Orange Ranger's sai♦ *Thunder Katana - Purple Ranger's katana♦ *Majestic Sickle - Crimson Ranger's sickle♦ *Bullzooka Cannon **Bullzooka Baricade - Spin Sword/Bullzooka combo Modes * Ronin Ranger (through Roninizer) * Mega Mode (through Spin Sword becoming Mega Blade) * Super Mode (through Black Box) * Rage Mega Mode (through Black Box and Mega Blade) * Serpent Attack Mode (through Serpent Hexagon/Spin Sword becoming Serpent Sword) * Mega Serpent Mode (through Shark Sword) * Shogun Mode (through Shogun Buckle) Roninzord System Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord,➲ carrier zord, ✶ team-piloted zord, ◇ secondary piloted zord, ★ battlezord *Ronin Serpent Gigazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖★◆❖ **Ronin Gigazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖★◆ ***Turtle Armor Megazord◆◆◆◆◆★ ****Ronin Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *****Rhino Roninzord◆ *****Unicorn Roninzord◆ *****Lion Roninzord◆ *****Deer Roninzord◆ *****Crane Roninzord◆ ****Ronin Armorzord (Turtle)/Armor Battlezord East/West/South★ ***Ronin Battle Cannon ◆◆❖❖ ****Ronin Battlewing◆◆❖ *****Beetle Roninzord◆ *****Mandrill Roninzord◆ *****Swordfish Roninzord❖ ****Lobster Roninzord ❖ ***Bullzord/Brawler Bullzord ◆ **Serpent Roninzord ❖ *Lanternzord ❖ Alternate Roninzord System Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord,➲ carrier zord, ✶ team-piloted zord, ◇ secondary piloted zord, ★ battlezord *Ronin Serpent Gigazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖★◆❖ **Ronin Gigazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖★◆ ***Ronin Battlewing Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖ ****Ronin Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *****Rhino Roninzord◆ *****Unicorn Roninzord◆ *****Lion Roninzord◆ *****Deer Roninzord◆ *****Crane Roninzord◆ ****Ronin Battlewing◆◆❖ *****Beetle Roninzord ◆ *****Mandrill Roninzord ◆ *****Swordfish Roninzord ❖ *** Armor Battlezord North ❖★ **** Ronin Armorzord (Turtle) ★ **** Lobster Roninzord ❖ ***Bullzord/Brawler Bullzord ◆ **Serpent Roninzord ❖ *Lanternzord ❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Beetle Blaster Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *''Alternate Combination'' - Mandrill Stealth Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *''Alternate Combination'' - Swordfish Spear Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Lobster Lance Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Ronin Serpent Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Ronin Lanternzord◆◆◆◆❖ Episodes * Episode 1: The Ronin Era * Episode 2: Ronin Training * Episode 3: Story of the Origins * Episode 4: Requiem * Episode 5: Minuet * Episode 6: Bolero * Episode 7: Serenade * Episode 8: Prelude * Episode 9: Nocturne * Episode 10: Green with Envy * Episode 11: The White Newcomer * Episode 12: White with Kindness * Episode 13: Orange Observation * Episode 14: Pride for Purple * Episode 15: Fish out of the Water * Episode 16: The Test of Leader * Episode 17: Roy's Challenge * Episode 18: Earning the Trust * Episode 19: Ronin Unite * Episode 20: The Teamwork Brainstorming * Episode 21: Echoes of Darkness * Episode 22: Out of Blue * Episode 23: The Secret of Ronin Lord * Episode 24: The Super Ronin * Episode 25: Finding the Upgrades * Episode 26: The Devious Ronin Warriors * Episode 27: Need For Speed * Episode 28: Aqua Surge Returns (Aqua Surge and Ronin teamup) * Episode 29: Pink Promise * Episode 30: The Maze Game * Episode 31: Blue with Envy * Episode 32: The Ronin's Duty * Episode 33: Yellow with Hope * Episode 34: The Game is On * Episode 35: Crimson Heroine * Episode 36: Red and Crimson Unite! * Episode 37: Dealing with the Threat * Episode 38: One Monster's Junk * Episode 39: The Rhythm * Episode 40: Fight Fire with Fire * Episode 41: Sealing the Curse * Episode 42: Battling Evil * Episode 43: Darkness Reborn * Episode 44: Breaking the Seal * Final Episode: Evil End Trivia *This is the first season to have the Rangers with Ronin motif and the suits are simply similar to Samurai. *Originally, the Sentai was Shinken Sentai Roninger but now it was changed into Ronin Sentai Daishōger. Category:Future Beetle